Coffee Break
by oj-angel1573
Summary: WARNING: Humanized Turtles. Leo comes home to find Donatello hasn't rested from studying in 48 hours. What will it take to get his stressed, caffeine overdosed brother to take a break? Oneshot, brotherly fluff all round


**Author note: So, this is my first TMNT fanfiction (yay another newbie) so please tell me what you think; good, bad or terrible I don't mind. I love writing the TMNT humanized, but i still really enjoy them as turtles too. In my stories Leo is 21 and the legal guardian, Donatello and Raphael are fraternal twins, they are both 17 and Michelangelo is 14. This is the same with the other few humanized stories I have read.**

** I write fanfictions for myself, so if you don't like it I don't mind.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, and as always I don't own anything; characters, setting, plot, etc. This text is written for entertainment only, no profit evolved.**

* * *

Leo sighed contently as he walked into the homely apartment. It was the end of the week and the oldest Hamato brother had been running extra martial arts classes lately, leaving him ready for a relaxing night in with his brothers. Well, as relaxing a night you could get with the brothers he had. Mikey came bounding to the front door and promptly tackled Leo with a joyous hug.

"Your home!" he sang. Leo laughed heartily, patting his young brother on the head. Raphael smiled and clapped his older brother on the shoulder.

"Good to have you back bro. I swear your spending more and more time at that Dojo." he said.

"It's just because grading is coming up, have to train the students hard so they can do well." Leo replied easily, gently dislodging himself from Mikey's monkey-like hold. He went to put his training gear on the table but found it cluttered with dishes, food scraps and a couple undefinable items.

"What the…? Whose turn was it to keep the table and kitchen clean?" Leo demanded, turning to Raph, who put up is hands in defence.

"Hey, don't look at me. I was on room duty this week, Donnie's the one who is supposed to keep the kitchen in check." Chores in the Hamato residence where a complicated procedure; it took an intricate pattern of rotating, switching and changing jobs between the brothers to keep the place clean.

"Oh yeah, where is Don anyway?" asked Leo, finally noticing the absence of his third brother.

"In his nerd cave, he's kept himself locked up there for a couple days now." Michelangelo grumbled. Donatello's "nerd cave" as Mikey called it was formerly a broom cupboard until the young scholar made it his study after trying and failing to find a quiet place in the whole apartment to work. Within an hour he had removed the empty shelves, carved into the wall and tampered with some electronic cables so he even had his own power outlet. One trade-me desk later Donatello had his own quiet place to study.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him much either, it's about time Don left his "nerd cave" and joined the land of the living, and _stopped_ neglecting his chores." Leo said determinedly, dropping his gear by the front door and heading for Don's study. Mikey trailed behind him eagerly, stopping right behind Leo as he opened the "nerd cave's" door. Leo had to admit, he was taken back by what he saw. The normally cramped study was now overflowing with text books, papers, pens, pencils, graphs and a couple instruments Leo couldn't identify. Buried deep amongst the utter chaos was Donnie, pale looking with deep bruises under his eyes that put panda bears to shame. Not even looking up at Leo and Mikey, Donnie's shaking hands fluctuated between typing on his laptop and frantically scribbling, occasionally diving for his mug off coffee. Something caught Leo's attention on the ground of the closet-room. Donnie had actually hooked up the coffee machine to his home-made power outlet, it sat on the only clear space of floor in the study next to a bag of coffee beans. Oh boy…

"Donatello?" Leo asked, almost cautiously, as he placed a hand on his brother's hunched shoulders. Head snapping up, Don jumped out of his seat and stumbled back, clumsily falling into one of the many mountains of books and papers. Both Mikey and Leo stared wide-eyed as their brother shook himself free of the mess and desperately tried to get the precious papers back into some form of order.

"H-hey guys. Wuddya need?" Don stuttered, running a hand though his messy hair as he scrambled back to his seat.

"Donnie… what are you doing in here?" asked Leonardo.

"Well, I-I mean." Don seemed to be gasping and stuttering at the same time "There is just so much, its

b-busy…but I'm fine. I'm working on m-my mid-terms for high school and there are some k-kind of external examinations at college they're having us study for, plus I'm doing some s-stuff with Professor Naffisi at the B-Brookhaven National Laboratory. Just have to k-keep working, you know?" Don's eyes suddenly drifted closed, and for a second it seemed like he forgot how to open them. With a start they snapped open again and Donnie desperately reached out for his mug, throwing his head back only to find his cup empty. Don quickly knelt down and grabbed an handful of coffee beans, but Leo stopped him before he could put them into the machine.

"Don, this is…" Leo didn't really know where to begin, so he started with the most immediate problem. "How much coffee have you had?" Don thought about this for a minute.

"Umm… almost t-two bags over the past forty-eight hours." Don mumbled, neither proud or ashamed. Jesus, that explains the stutters and gasping, thought Leo.

"How much sleep have you had?"

"Um… none?" Don all but whispered into one of his text books, but Leo's sharp ears didn't miss a beat.

'None? That's it, your taking a break right now." Leo hauled his brother to his feet and firmly guided him out of the closet.

"No! Leo-I'm-not-done-lemmego!" Donatello cried, struggling to get back into his study.

"Donatello, this is insane, and completely unhealthy. You need rest!" Leo was shocked to see his brother so incredibly stressed. He knew that Donnie had a lot on his plate, but never did he think it was this extreme. Soon Michelangelo came to help Leo pull their brother from his study as Don had started clinging to the door frame. With a couple of decent tugs the young scholar finally gave in, letting go and causing him and his brothers to fall in a heap on the floor.

"What's all the ruckus?" asked Raphael, coming to see what had caused the noise.

"I'm fine, Leo wont l-let me work!" Don explained to him poorly.

"Uhh, what?"

"Don's had no sleep in at least two days and has pretty much overdosed on caffeine." Mikey filled in.

"I see. Finally gone over the edge, huh genius?" Raphael teased his fraternal twin lightly. Donnie just glared at Raph as he shakily stood up with his brothers. Abruptly Don started to sway heavily, grabbing his head like he was trying to hold it together.

"Wow, Donnie. Take it easy." said Mikey, as he steadied his brother. Don mumbled something incoherent while his brothers all stared at each other, the same confused look on all their faces. Wordlessly Leo lead Don to the couch and sat him down.

"Ok, you stay their, we decide what to do with you." said Leo, looking up at his brothers. The nodded and Leo joined them around the back of the couch.

"Ummm, ok. Does it matter that he can probably hear us?" asked Mikey, glancing at their brother only about two meters from them.

"Dude, he is so out of it anyway. I don't think it does." Raph piped up.

"Yeah, I think your right. God, I can't believe I didn't notice him earlier, I'm sort of the guardian after all." Leo sighed, guilt colouring his tone.

"I don't think it's your fault Leo. We rely a lot on Donnie too, it's strange to see him so… discombobalated." Mikey pondered. "You made that word up." said Raph.

"No way bro, urban dictionar-"

"Focus guys. Think we should just make him go to bed?" asked Leo.

"Probably too much caffeine in his system to sleep though…hey, he's gone!" Raph exclaimed, looking at the now empty space on the couch. Leo growled slightly; Donnie was being one determined/incredibly stubborn person today. The three remaining brothers strode over to the only over place Don would be, slammed open the door and Mikey had to admit, it was hard not to smile at what they saw in the cramped room. During his brother's conversation Don had slipped back into his study, but it looked like had barely made it into his rickety seat before passing out in a twitchy sleep. His face was plastered to his keyboard, mouth open and breathing heavily, mumbling gibberish occasionally. Don was half out his seat and, his arms splayed out in random directions across his desk while his long fingers spasm and twitched absently. It was almost a comedic sight. Leo sighed, and aside from himself a small smile played at his lips.

"Come on, time for bed boy genius." Leo whispered fondly, coaxing his brother out of the chair. Don mumbled some more but allowed himself to lean into Leo's hold, not opening his eyes. Raph and Mikey were quick to help support their barely conscious brother before he could crumple on the ground. Moving as one unit, the Hamato brothers walked/stumbled across the hall to the twin's bedroom. Mikey ripped open the blankets of Don's bed while his brother placed him some what gently on the mattress. Only when Mikey was covering Don in the blankets did he notice something.

"Ha! Hey guys, he's got the keyboard imprinted on his cheek!" Mikey giggled. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Only Don would ever be so far gone to the point of literally have his work printed on his face." sighed Raph.

"Let's let him sleep now guys." whispered Leonardo, practically having to hold Mikey back from typing on Donnie's face. With one final glance at their unconscious brother, the remaining Hamatos left the dark room and aloud Donnie to sleep for the first time in days. Soon after Leo, Raph and Mikey went to bed too, but not before hiding the coffee machine…

* * *

**AN: ****Yeah, I know I picked the most generic Donatello story-line. Just starting off small, when I become less of a stranger to fanfiction I promise I will write something more original and hopefully push past the one-shot barrier. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it!**

******xx**

**xx**


End file.
